Augmented Reality (AR) service is service for reinforcing and providing pieces of additional information that are difficult to be obtained by only the real world by composing cyber things on the basis of the real world. In mobile AR service, additional information is added to real things seen by the camera of a terminal through information about the current location and direction of the terminal and shown.
Common mobile AR service is a method in which a terminal requests, from a server, an AR target (or AR content) including contents necessary for a user in the current location of the terminal and provides the requested AR target or uses an AR target previously stored in the terminal. This method is disadvantageous in that seamless mobile AR service is not provided to a user who uses consecutive mobile AR service.